My Supergirl
by CzarnaArcher
Summary: Shockwave knows how Shadowplay works, it "deleted" all of his emotions and redirected his Spark's feelings and urges so he can't read them but he can detect them. He knows but he doesn't feel. And then out of the blue, his spark reacted to Arcee in most illogical way. Rated T for now, may go up.
1. Cold, Dry Stone

**My Supergirl.**

_You can tell by the way, she walks that she's my girl,_

_You can tell by the way, she talks she rules the world._

_You can see in her eyes that no one is her chain,_

_She's my girl, my Supergirl._

_And then she'd say: It's OK, I got lost on the way_

_But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls don't cry._

_And she'd say: It's all right, I got home late last night_

_But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls just fly. (…)_ - "My Supergirl" _Reamon._

**Warnings**: Rare and odd pairing (at least in Primeverse) and sex later on.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T – M (MA for extended chapter – if there will be one).

Pairings: Shockwave and Arcee.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

**Cold, dry, stone.**

_I know you think I'm wrong but I'm not your tour guide_

_Have a guess I don't let you look inside_

_Cold, dry, stone._

_What makes you want to carve your initials in me,_

_Rained and weathered erasing, hard to read_

_Find me distant, outwardly rough, obscene Cold, dry, stone_

_Cold and dry as stone,_

_Cold and dry as stone._

_I'm not a cornerstone in a palace for you_

_Time will bring your very own hard truth_

_Not to worry ice covered rocks still move_

_Cold, dry, stone, _

_Cold, dry, stone._ – "Stone" _Alice in Chains_

oOo

_New Kaon, Dark Mount (formerly Jasper), west of the Valley of Fire, Clark County, Nevada, USA. August 9__th__. Morning._

Ground based Vehicons, Miners and couple of Insecticons were keeping themselves busy with debris of the New Kaon's remains. The cleaning up was taking more time that was anticipated at first due to Shockwave's insisting on salvaging as much as possible of equipment buried under the rubble.

Two Insecticons were currently lifting heavy metallic girder that was in the way of removing remains of some random wall. The moment the construction piece was off the way group of five Miners began to remove parts of the wall. The girder and the pieces of the wall would be melted and re-used.

Three grounder Vehicons were securing another girder so another two Insecticons could move it away to a heap of metal destined to be melted and formed into new elements. A single Vehicon was diving head first and aft up in some hole, then he pulled back and lifted something with triumph – it looked like he managed to get relatively undamaged data pad.

The entire site looked like a mess but to someone who knew what was going on it made perfect sense. The remains of the tower were cleaned up methodically; certain parts had to be moved before others as it wasn't stable building anymore. What used to be tower was now nothing more than heap of construction elements lying randomly around. Everything had to be moved in certain order so it would not cause danger for the workers or cave in and make things even more difficult.

Shockwave supervised the work and incessantly corrected his plans to fit what was excavated and salvaged. He wanted to shorten the process of cleaning the construction site but he also knew that if it was to be done right it had to take time. Especially with some equipment in certain areas that could still be salvageable if needing some repairs. He hoped that power generators were well protected in lower levels of New Kaon and that they weren't smash into smithereens.

Luckily the work was progressing smoothly, the weather was dry and hot, typical to desert area New Kaon was located. Human weathercast that Shockwave watched on special video transmission showed very stable weather for another fourteen Earth days which meant that he could plan in advance, at least to a certain degree. Shockwave was almost satisfied, he wasn't by any means happy, and certain factors were missing for him to be pleased; but it was enough for him to not be displeased and his subordinates appreciated such state. Displeased Shockwave tented to have sharp glossa and be prone to manifest his superiority to his underlings by means of violent punishment. Or in other words he would intimidate some poor Spark verbally and then (in extreme cases, or Starscream) hit them, choke them and/or shoot them.

Currently team of Vehicons was uncovering vault area, another Vehicon joined the one that 'dived' into debris in search for anything unbroken in the rubble, they looked like pair of scavengers but it was worth to look in remains of vault. Especially that Soundwave was short of his Resonance Blaster and everyone wanted to get to his good side by reuniting him with his missing 'toy'. Being on TIC good side always paid off.

The vault was also the area where Airachnid's pod was located and while the spider-femme managed to crawl to the surface and Starscream managed to confirm her absence (by means known to him and whoever was with him); the pod itself was buried beneath metric tons of mangled metal that had to be taken apart with utmost care. It occurred to Shockwave that it was like dismantling a bomb: one bad move and someone would lose their limb (if they were lucky).

Shockwave's musings were interrupted by whirl of blue and green light when a Gourndbridge opened in safe distance behind his back. The mono-optic mech looked behind; it could be someone from Nemesis or the Autobots. He knew that someone from Team Prime was about to pay him visit in regard of Airachnid's empty pod, but it could also be Starscream who paid him visit at least once a day to find out what he salvaged, what was the progress and what the Tarnian Noble would deem necessary to rebuild the tower.

It was with certain amount of lack of disappointment or perhaps a pleasure that the Scientist noticed that the silhouette emerging from the portal wasn't the one of the Air Commander. It was strikingly similar yet different. A lot shorter and instead of prominent wings it had elegant set of winglets.

Arcee. Shockwave made a mental note to ask her about similarities between her frame and that of Starscream. The Air Commander was a Seeker of Vos, pure breed and also one of the rarer types – a speeder, frame created for traveling vast distances in short time and for aerial combat.

"Shockwave." Arcee said in cool tone in acknowledgment, it was sort of greeting yet not quite. Shockwave wasn't sure what to make out of it. It was rather cold greeting but it wasn't like he was all about warmth and cordiality.

"Arcee." He answered just as coolly. "You are here about Airachnid's pod." He didn't have to guess; why else would the Autobot femme come to New Kaon?

"Where is it?"

"It is currently recovered." Shockwave answered calmly. "My workers are carefully removing debris to get to it."

"You had a month and it's still there?" Arcee frowned. She hoped to learn anything from the pod, the wretched spider former was out there, plotting Primus knows what, being a constant threat to her and Jack and Arcee couldn't do anything about it.

"You understand that it is a complicated process." Shockwave took a close look at the irritated femme. "We couldn't just reach and pull it out."

"I know." Arcee growled angrily. "But you don't seem to have any kind of progress!"

"The progress is indeed slow, slower than anticipated, yet we cannot speed up the process due to nature of the building we're deconstructing. The debris must be removed carefully." Shockwave said in his monotone voice. He already explained everything to Starscream; couple of times in fact, one more time wasn't making him any difference.

"Doesn't matter. I want that pod." Arcee walked pass by the Decepticon and measured the ruin with her optics.

"I'm afraid you cannot have it." Shockwave said walking closer to her. "After it is recovered it will be sent to Knockout where he will analyse it in order to find how and why the stasis was terminated."

The ex-senator didn't expect Arcee to spin so fast on her heel. Before he could react she was already facing him with an angry scowl.

"Now listen to me, you Decepticon half-wit! That Wretched spider creep is out there, plotting how to reach me! She has personal fixation on me and to reach me she strikes at my partners! And she history with my current partner as well because he destroyed her ship and is responsible for her being stuck on Earth!" The femme was growling with dangerously low voice that Shockwave found fitting her. "And to reach me and him she already teamed with M.E.C.H. once! How far do you think she will be willing to go this time around?"

"I am aware of the unhealthy interest Airachnid has in you and your human partner. I am also aware that while teaming with M.E.C.H. she and Silas abducted your partner's carrier who happens to be Lord Megatron's current inamorata." Shockwave answered in his most calm voice. "She also managed to take over a hive of Insecticons and attack Nemesis with it. We are well aware of how dangerous she is and just how far she's willing to go to have her way. This is why the pod must by analysed in fully equipped laboratory by a medic who will be able to read and interpret pod's medical logs."

They stared at each other for long moment and Shockwave could claim that he now understood why Arcee was found one of the fiercest, most ruthless and dangerous Autobots alive. The femme would make a fine Decepticon, but she was a lethal Autobot instead. He felt his antennae twitch. Shockwave was fairly sure that she had no Tarnian ancestors but she had temper of Tarnian politician, very much like Megatron's. And Shockwave's before the Shadowplay… and empurata.

"I will inform you when the analysis will be complete." He said stoically. "You will be allowed into the laboratory to look at the pod."

"How generous of you." Arcee grumbled with sarcasm.

"You will be able to take the pod into pieces if that will satisfy you." Shockwave didn't miss the sarcasm but chose not to react to it. What he was met was risen opticbrow.

Arcee was surprised that Shockwave promised her free access to the pod, because taking the pod 'into pieces' meant just that. She observed the Tarnian for a moment, all the time his antennae were set on neutral position, safe for that one twitch, as if he was up to something.

"I will notify you when the pod will be available to you." Finally he said while staring at the femme. It was a blank stare but he had no other expression. Only his antennae could betray some of the most primeval, originating directly from his Spark, feelings; but it wasn't easy to analyse them.

"Do that." She said and then walked away while calling for Groundbridge that she stepped in the moment it materialised.

Once again Shockwave was left alone with his work. And workers.

TBC.

I have results of poll about June and Megatron, the situation about it is difficult because I set two polls, one of dA and one on FF and both polls gave me opposite results.

I decided to sum both results and see what I will get. In case you have any doubts, I wasn't summing results in per cents but amount of votes that I got in both polls and those from private messages (which were 50-50 for both options and didn't affected the end result) and only then turned them in per cent result.

The result:

**56% for Megatron and June having a baby of their own.**

**44% for Megatron and June not having baby of their own.**

I hope that the result is as transparent as possible.

Also I'm so sorry for being so outrageously late. I was off-line ever since December

21st. And when I was on-line again, I decided to re-write this chapter. Plus I wasn't able to use my computer while off-line because I hadn't had means to plug it (I had to write on my tablet, which works on Android and the system's keyboard is simply evil). And if that's not enough, I'm back on my schedule with other projects as well.


	2. Breaking the Girl

**My Supergirl.**

_You can tell by the way, she walks that she's my girl,_

_You can tell by the way, she talks she rules the world._

_You can see in her eyes that no one is her chain,_

_She's my girl, my Supergirl._

_And then she'd say: It's OK, I got lost on the way_

_But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls don't cry._

_And she'd say: It's all right, I got home late last night_

_But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls just fly. (…)_ - "My Supergirl" _Reamon._

**Warnings**: Rare and odd pairing (at least in Primeverse) and sex later on.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T – M (MA for extended chapter – if there will be one).

Pairings: Shockwave and Arcee.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

**Breaking the Girl.**

_I am a man_

_Cut from the know_

_Rarely do friends_

_Come and then go_

_She was a girl_

_Soft but estranged_

_We were the two_

_Our lives rearranged_

_Feeling so good that day_

_A feeling of love that day _

_(…)_

_Raised by my dad_

_Girl of the day_

_He was my man_

_That was the way_

_She was the girl_

_Left alone_

_Feeling the need_

_To make me her home_

_I don't know what when or why_

_The twilight of love had arrived._ – "Breaking the Girl" _Red hot Chilli Peppers_

oOo

_Nemesis, somewhere above Pacific Ocean. September 12__th__. Noon._

Soundwave didn't even turned back when two Autobots walked through the Groundbridge he opened. They still had cease fire and on top of that both Autobots were invited by Shockwave. They politely hailed Nemesis and requested Groundbridge, Soundwave being forewarned by Shockwave about Autobots' visit, politely opened the 'bridge and allowed their guests in. Of course he didn't allowed them anywhere random or even close to the laboratory and medical bay, they arrived into nominal Groundbridge room (nominal due to the fact that only Vehicons opened 'bridges there, Soundwave opened them wherever he so fancied and it usually was his duty to do so).

Two Vehicons stood by the door of the Groundbridge room. They were sent by Shockwave to escort both guests into his laboratory. Cease fire was one thing but allowing the enemy to just wander around their flag ship was a whole different cube of energon so when both guests approached them, one of them spoken in not exactly hostile, but not necessarily friendly voice.

"You will follow us to the laboratory. Lieutenant Shockwave is awaiting you." The 'And if you'll wander off I'll shoot you' remained unsaid but clearly present.

Two Autobots looked at each other but said nothing. Vehicons clearly recognised Arcee, the feared and more than simply notorious Autobot femme. The other Autobots wasn't known to them but they recognised his colours and identified him as Autobot Medic. There was only one Autobot Medic on Earth so it had to be Ratchet, one that was famous for his talents but mostly for his foul temper.

The group left Groundbridge room in utter silence and walked into direction of laboratory and medical bay. It wasn't very far walk but it included few turns and one crossing of two corridors, both frequently used by all crew members so the arrival of two Autobots quickly became known to everyone on board who didn't know about their presence in advance.

oOo

The door to Medical Bay and laboratory swooshed open allowing two escorting Vehicons and two Autobot guests in. The room was spacious with two vertical medical berths and plenty of room around them and the monitors surrounding them. Arcee knew that Ratchet would love to reside in infirmary equipped like this and she hoped that after their moving to new base he would be able to have decent lab and medical ward. Maybe not as spacious, perhaps with just one berth, but his own and not just a part of rec room with few tools and a berth.

Part of said free space was currently occupied by low table with rather battered Insecticon class stasis pod on it. There were various devices hooked to it something made 'ping' noise at steady pace.

Knockout was busy staring at computer console and reading something while Shockwave was literally diving into the pod. His head and shoulder were inside and whatever he was doing, his tools were making 'clang' noise.

"The Autobots." One of Vehicons announced gathering attention of both higher officers. Knockout simply turned away from his console while Shockwave's head emerged from the pod, both Decepticons staring at their guests and then at the Vehicons.

"Good, good. Dismissed, you will be summoned if needed." Knockout waved his servo at both Vehicons, who juts nodded and marched away leaving two Autobots with Knockout and Shockwave.

"I trust you finished your scans and analysis of the pod?" Ratchet stepped closer and glared at the damaged stasis pod.

"Quite so." Knockout purred with self-satisfaction. "The logs weren't damaged and the computer is operational so it was nothing really."

"What is the result of analysis?" Ratchet rolled his optics watching as the Decepticon Medic gloat.

"Ah, that was a challenge… at least at first. Some of the logs contained odd readings that were making no sense to me." Knockout began to tap into the keyboard as Ratchet approached the computer console. "It looked like the pod was used only by Insecticons. And then I recalled that Airachnid while a flier is also an Undergrounder like Insecticons and she shares certain features with them. Her being an Undergrounder is actually the reason behind her ability to control Insecticons telepathically."

"Naturally." Ratchet nodded. "Insecticon Hives were always lead by femmes, not unlike like bee hives or ant nests here on Earth. Sometimes if a Hive lacked a leading femme a scavenger femme, like Airachnid, would take over. All Underground femmes were known to possess telepathic abilities."

"Exactly!" Knockout grinned in megawatt smile. "They were impossible to study before the war and even after it broke out they were a rare sight, and here we have a complete scan and medical data of an Undergrounder femme. Airachnid never ended up in my infirmary, this was the very first time I could see any scans of her."

"I see." Ratchet observed data rolling through the screen. "And it really is interesting, I see some fascinating mechanisms. But what does it tells us about her disappearance and where she may be?"

"We know why the pod released her, her energy levels as she left and list of injuries that she had when she left the pod." Knockout displayed the data. "Also we can see old wounds that healed on their own and new ones that, I am sure of that, Arcee caused during their last fight."

"They should allow us to anticipate her moves." Ratchet focused on the display. "That's good for a start."

Arcee silently observed as two medics focused on the readings and started to babble in medical jargon.

"I believe you wanted to take a close look at the pod." A steady voice startled the blue femme.

She spun to see Shockwave standing next to the pod. He was glaring at her with that red optic of his, his winglets raised and set at the 45 degrees angle. His antennae relaxed but not slack. All in all he looked normally.

"You promised me free access." She replied and narrowed her optics. She was almost sure that the Decepticon scientist had his reasons for allowing her to look at the pod. More so, to examine the pod closely. She knew he wanted to achieve something by this situation but wasn't sure what it could be.

"The free access is granted, you just need to approach it and examine it as you please." Shockwave's voice held no indication what he was up to. In the background Ratchet and Knockout were discussing data from the pod. Arcee wasn't interested in computer but rather if Airachnid was badly injured and if the injuries were lethal.

The Autobot femme looked at Shockwave for a long moment before she slowly approached the pod. She was cautious as if she expected it to blow straight into her face, which it didn't. It did however sport numerous dents in many places. The pod indeed looked as if a building collapsed on top of it. But New Kaon was massive tower, how come such relatively delicate structure as stasis pod survived being buried under such a mass of metal without being completely crushed?

Arcee touched the pod, dents weren't very deep but their number was more than impressive, as if the pod was exposed to hailstorm with hails the size of bowling balls (and bigger).

"Makes me wonder…" Arcee spoke while tracing few dents with her digits. "Taking that entire New Kaon fell on this pod, how it's still in one piece? Insecticon pods weren't made to withstand such things."

"If entire New Kaon fell on this pod it would be destroyed." Shockwave nodded slightly. "And you are correct, only heavy models of stasis pods were made to survive extreme conditions, such as the one Skyquake resided in. But this pod was not affected due to the place it was stored."

"And where it was stored?" Arcee shot the large 'Con sharp look.

"It was stocked in our vault." Shockwave admitted. "Walls of the vault were reinforced and were able to take most of the impact when the New Kaon collapsed. Some of the debris managed to get through though; one piece had to damage the pod enough for its emergency release to activate."

"And Airachnid could get out." The blue femme growled in low voice. Shockwave's antennae stirred in recognition of dark feeling the feral growl revealed. Arcee truly held grudge against the Spider Former.

"We assume that she either punched the cover or it was smashed when walls caved in. Then she proceeded to crawl through rubble until she reached the surface. Then she fled."

"She went to reclaim the remains of Insecticon nest." Arcee turned on her heel to face the ex-senator. "We should be looking for her there."

"Your proposition seems logical, yet it is unwise." Shockwave's antennae moved fluently to lay flat against his head. "If she went there, then she probably has Insecticons at her disposal, ready to serve her and fight for her. If she's not there, we have no reason to hurry to search the place."

"Oh, and what do you propose?" She asked while narrowing her optics. "Wait for her to strike? You know that she will only attack in two cases: when she's ready, and when we're not."

"The most logical course of action would be to find way to make our own Insecticons immune to her telepathic abilities." Shockwave answered calmly observing fire in the Autobot femme optics, he found it fascinating. Even before Shadowplay he rarely met femmes as passionate as this one.

Arcee only growled; she knew Shockwave was right, if they would attack now, Airachnid would only take over Decepticon Insecticons and made them attack Autobots and Decepticons alike.

"I realize that you do not want to wait, but it is the only reasonable course of action we can take at this point." Shockwave tilted his head slightly and stirred his antennae again, as if he wasn't sure what to do next. "Eliciting strongly emotional reaction from her opponent is her tactic to gain upper servo in combat. I have analysed all the data Soundwave was able to provide me on Airachnid and her fights with you, as well as with other Autobots and even few Decepticons. She tends to provoke her adversaries into emotional reactions, to attack her blindly, and then use their own errors against them. Such an aggravated opponent is much more prone to make mistakes. It is why you almost always lose to her. And it is such mistake that cost Breakdown his life."

"Fine." Was the only word that Arcee could utter at the moment. She knew that with Airachnid she always loosed her cool. The Spider always managed to tip her off and cause to behave irrational.

"I can see that your medic has all the data he needs and is ready to leave." Shockwave glanced at the direction of Knockout and Ratchet. "I do however have a request for you."

Arcee blinked once, this was unexpected. "Yes?"

"Meet me at the de-construction site this evening." He said and his antennae stiffed pointing up while his winglets almost hid behind his back. "I wish to talk with you more."

Arcee glared at him suspiciously, her winglets went up aggressively and Shockwave pondered for a moment just what in the world was he thinking to ask the Autobot femme to meet him? She had absolutely no reason to grant him his request.

"Why do you want to meet?" She asked instead of simply denying him.

"Amongst other reasons I wish to talk about pre-war Cybertron." He said truthfully, there was no reason to lie.

"And why there?"

"Because I will be there this evening, supervising the deconstruction process." Shockwave's winglets rose slowly while his antennae remained pointing up.

"Fine." Arcee shrugged. "I will be there." Then she turned away and glared at Ratchet. "Ready to leave?"

"Yes." Came the reply while Knockout summoned the guards to walk the two Autobots back to the 'Bridge Room. Arcee standing with her back to the Tarnian missed how his antennae moved to their neutral position and twitched few times. Shockwave couldn't feel it but he registered the symptoms: elevated energon pressure, faster Spark pulse and slightly higher core temperature – all of which brought the word 'excitement' to his mind.

TBC.

Again sorry for being terrible late. For few days I was deprived of internet, and before that I had to fight with my tablet (that decided to rebel against me).

Ever since before Christmas I was on hiatus and after that I had problems with internet connection (being only able to use my tablet for quite some time, which didn't work well when it came to uploading anything) but now it is over and I am officially back!


	3. Black Velveteen

**My Supergirl.**

_You can tell by the way, she walks that she's my girl,_

_You can tell by the way, she talks she rules the world._

_You can see in her eyes that no one is her chain,_

_She's my girl, my Supergirl._

_And then she'd say: It's OK, I got lost on the way_

_But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls don't cry._

_And she'd say: It's all right, I got home late last night_

_But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls just fly. (…)_ - "My Supergirl" _Reamon._

**Warnings**: Rare and odd pairing (at least in Primeverse) and sex later on.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T – M (MA for extended chapter – if there will be one).

Pairings: Shockwave and Arcee.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

**Black Velveteen.**

_Black Velveteen_

_Simple and clean_

_Oh what a bad machine_

_Black Velveteen_

_Supple and lean_

_The 21st century dream_

_Ready to please_

_Free from disease_

_She's waiting on her knees_

_It's not a sin_

_Titanium skin_

_Just take her for a spin_

_(…) _– "Black Velveteen" _Lenny Kravitz_

oOo

_New Kaon ruins, Nevada. September 12__th__. Evening._

Arcee felt heat of the desert air hitting her facial plates as soon as she left the swirling vortex of Groundbridge. It was much cooler in their temporary base equipped with air conditioners, than on the open desert in the middle of summer. The ground under her pedes radiated the heat that it accumulated during the entire day of being fried by desert sun.

The air smelled of summer, it was dry and hot, full of dust and some noises from night creatures that were slowly rising from their day's slumber.

The skies looked magnificent, she always liked sunsets over the Fire Valley, with right weather the skies and valley itself truly looked like they were on fire. Just like that evening, the smell of burned ground only made the effect more realistic.

It was yet fairly early, so the evening spectacle was yet to start, but she could tell that that day the sunset would be spectacular. At this very moment Arcee regretted that they would leave this place and that their base was destroyed, she knew she would miss the view greatly. And their new base would lack such a view not only because they would be only leaving it through Groundbridge but also because of its localisation…

Her musings were interrupted by sight of Vehicons working hard on cleaning the ruins. Few miners were securing ropes that Insecticons would use to lift heavy pieces of metal. The place looked much cleaner than the last time she saw it, but there was still a lot of work.

The femme looked around in search of Shockwave – the sole reason she was there at the moment – but the mech was nowhere to be seen. She approached the ruins thinking that perhaps he was hidden by some debris, but before she had a chance to look around a Vehicon stepped into her path. The soldier said nothing as he stared at her, his arms hung by his sides but he was visibly tensed.

Arcee narrowed her optics, she could take him down but they had a truce at the moment and she wasn't here to fight. "Where is Shockwave?" She asked instead.

The Vehicon moved his head slightly as if deciding what to do next, then he reached with one arm and pointed with sharp digit in direction of setting sun. "He's on the nearest hill, awaiting you."

Arcee stared at the Vehicon for few seconds; her optics never left his form just in case he would attack. "Thank you." She said while transforming and heading in the direction Vehicon pointed at.

She never noted the Vehicon taking deep in-vent and almost sitting down as his knee joints trembled. He was sure the femme would hit him if she didn't like the answer. He already fought her and was lucky enough to survive. Normally he would attack the femme, but normally he would be with his squad and normally there wouldn't be any truce to stop him. He just shook his helm and decided that the best course of action would be to return to work before someone would notice him just standing around not doing anything.

oOo

The small hill wasn't very far from where Decepticon soldiers worked, but just far enough to put healthy distance from the rubble and any prying audials. Shockwave saw two wheeler's small form speeding into his direction and felt his antennae twitching. He wasn't sure if she would come, logically she had no reason not to, but then again she wasn't as bound with logic as he was.

The femme transformed in mid-air as she catapulted with use of some handy boulders and landed gracefully in the top of the hill. Then she rose to her feet and slowly walked closer to Shockwave. In the red light of sun slowly approaching the horizon line her deep blue finish seemed purple and her face reflected crimson rays. Shockwave registered all that even though he didn't care about colouration or time of the day.

Arcee took in the sight of her 'host'. His finish wasn't as scratched as hers, it was smooth and now in the evening sun it seemed to have softer quality than in any other time she have seen it. The warmer colouration made his bulky, towering form look more protective and less intimidating. At least for the moment. His mono-optic face didn't change though, he was still starring at her with his single, red optic, deprived of any facial expression but Arcee could feel just how intense his stare was. She felt as if she was penetrating all layers of her outer armour just to reach her protoform as well as doing the same things with her mind – layer by layer going straight to the hard core of her personality. It was strange feeling, especially that she knew, that unlike Soundwave (who actually could penetrate someone's mind) Shockwave wasn't telepath and couldn't read her thoughts or examine her mind. Though he probably could take a good guess at what she was thinking.

"It pleases me that you decided to join me." Shockwave said in calm voice.

"You wanted to talk." Arcee answered. "You said that you wanted to talk about pre-war Cybertron, among other things."

"Yes I did. And I admit that I am troubled by you." The ex-Senator walked few steps closer to the Autobot femme. "You do not bear any resemblance of Tarnian ancestry other than your temper, but you do have Vosian frame characteristics while being a grounder."

"Is that all?" Arcee's winglets rose to form sharp angle on her back. "You wanted to make genetic research?"

"In a way." He admitted ignoring her aggressive posture. "I merely wish to understand your reactions. Please, humour me on this occasion."

"What do you want to know?" Her optics narrowed. She wasn't happy about the reason of this meeting but she saw no harm in telling the Decepticon about her heritage, it was no secret after all.

"Your creators. Where they came from?"

"My Carrier came from the Well of Sparks, she was enforcer in Iacon. My Sire was Seeker of Vos. They met when he ran some errands." She said while shrugging her winglets.

"It must have been scandalous that a Seeker bred with grounder." Shockwave stated while his antennae stirred slightly.

"It was, to the point where my Sire left Vos and joined Elite Guard." Arcee admitted. "When my Carrier passed away in line of duty, we were left alone because my Sire refused any help from his relatives."

"I seem to recall couple of similar cases." Shockwave nodded. "It was extremely rare and Seekers who committed to grounder were ostracised by their fellow Vosians."

"Yes, though sparklings like I weren't. Odd." Arcee shrugged, this time with her shoulders. "I guess Seekers truly love sparklings of all kinds."

"It is so because Seeker sparklings were extremely rare and fragile. This resulted in Seekers have coding that turns them into excellent care takers." Shockwave explained; this wasn't as common knowledge as some claimed. Cybertronians knew that Seekers were always protective over sparklings, but the reason behind such behaviour wasn't commonly known.

"Anything else?" Arcee scowled not liking the fact that the Decepticon wasted her time with his questions.

"No. You mentioned that your Sire was an Elite Guard." Shockwave said while cocking his head to the side. "And that he served three different Primes."

"Four." Arcee corrected. "He served under Nominus, Sentinel, Zeta and Optimus."

"Four then. What kind of duties he performed?" Shockwave stepped closer and both his winglets and antennae risen up.

"What does it matter?"

"I wish to know if I ever met him." Shockwave took one step back in attempt give the femme some more space. "I recall few fliers in Elite Guard ranks."

"You didn't, not personally though you probably saw him couple of times." Arcee followed Shockwave's every move with wary optics. "He was in areal group, never guarded any doors or patrolled corridors."

"Did I mention that I was a flier before Empurata took my wings along with my hands?" Shockwave asked. "I rarely did but I flied and knew or at very least met all the fliers in Elite Guard ranks."

"Fine. He was captain of aerial squad that usually patrolled air space around Council buildings." Arcee said in indifferent voice. "He was large but thin, deep blue mech with white elements."

"I seem to recall him." Shockwave stirred his antennae but kept his winglets still. "Very similar to Starscream but taller and less slim. He was giving impression of great power. You are correct; I have never met him in person, though I saw him quite often."

Arcee's opticbrows furrowed in irritation. "Do you bother me for any other reason than my Sire?"

"It was just curiosity." Shockwave ignored the femme's anger. "How much do you recall from your youngling hood?"

"Nothing of importance to you. Are you trying to recruit me by pointing out just how cruel the Pre-war Cybertron was?"

"Far from it. You are well aware how cruel it was. I am merely curious just how much of this knowledge you and Cybertronians of your age possess from their own experience and how much from history lessons." Shockwave explained in his usual tone. "As you are the only Autobot in right age I am simply asking you."

"What do you need to know that?"

"I am making a research. It is simply a side project of mine. Please answer."

"I was in right age to worry about toys, games and tutors." Arcee shrugged. "I already told you that it was much later that I took interest in social situation."

"But do you recall energon shortage, employment crisis, protests in mines?"

"I was sparkling of an Elite Guard. We always had energon even if sometimes it was a bit crude, but it was the only kind everyone had. Employment crisis never bothered Elite Guardsmen, if anything the Guard needed more mechs at the time. And as I said I was worried about my toys not protests in mines."

"Hmm. This is most unfortunate for me." Shockwave stared at the ground for a moment. "I seemed to have picked the wrong subject for my inquiries." He stated calmly. "I require someone from lower social class than you. Nevertheless, perhaps our time hasn't been as wasted as we would believe. Lord Megatron always enjoyed sunsets over the desert. Let us see what is so attractive in the event."

"I already know that. It is beautiful." Arcee stated. "Light and colour play across clouds, skies and ground. Though you probably won't understand."

"On the contrary. I used to be great aesthete; I do possess the knowledge to acknowledge beauty when I see it." Shockwave explained in flat voice. "I may not get excited over it but I do see it and appreciate it."

"Well, you just have a chance to. Sunsets over Valley of Fire are extremely picturesque." Arcee said and felt pang of sadness. It was just how Cliffjumper described the spectacle of reds that she was about to see. She smiled sadly; it was part of him that continued to live with her. The mech despite having violent streak had quite some vocabulary.

The Sun touched the distant horizon and continued its slow descent. The light danced on massive clouds staining them in various shades of gold, orange and red. The sky was now crimson around the bright yet maroon Sun. Shadows stretched even more but were slowly disappearing as it was becoming darker and darker. The clouds that were higher started to look purple than red as the Sun was dropping lower and lower. Then as the last sunrays shone the slight puff of green appeared above the burning surface and then the day was gone, the Sun was set and only last shades of red bled from the clouds when skies darkened.

"I must admit, it was spectacular." Shockwave said. His voice strangely loud. "I've seen it before though didn't pay much attention."

"Now you know." Arcee risked one glance at the Decepticon, his single optic resembling setting Sun now, that they were surrounded by darkness.

"Very relaxing." Shockwave never moved his stare from the Autobot femme. "If I may, I will note that while it was an aesthetic experience indeed, blue of day sky fits your paint colour much better."

Arcee blinked. Just what was that? What was the meaning of it? "Did you just pray me a compliment?" She asked in disbelief.

"Merely stated a fact. But as I said before, I am an aesthete. I am more than capable of recognising beauty when I see it." Came the reply and Arcee noted that he was staring at her.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I do not believe that I am capable of seducing anyone. Not anymore." Shockwave didn't move. "All I am saying is simply a fact."

"Where's the logic in all of this?"

"It is only logical to state my attraction toward beauty as I am an aesthete." Shockwave's antennae dropped low as his winglets shot up. "My aesthetic sense told me that the sunset was spectacular and that you would look just as spectacular with blue skies of this planet as a background."

"Now you are comparing me to a sunset!" Arcee found herself slightly irritated again. "And you say that you are not trying to make a move on me!"

"Because I am not trying to 'make a move on you' as you call it." Shockwave stepped closer. "I am 'making a move on you'."

"What?" Arcee's optics grew wide. Did he just say what she heard? "Did you have invited me here to try to pick me?"

"Negative, I did not." The mech leaned closer to the much smaller femme. "I decided just now. Upon reading my spark rate, core temperature, energon pressure and few other parameters I came to a conclusion that I am physically attracted to you. There is nothing strange or unnatural in it."

Arcee gawped at the Decepticon in disbelief. She understood that after Shadowplay he would be unable to muster any emotional reaction and had to depend on reading his parameters to know his spark's urges and needs. But what she just heard was bit of a shock. Shockwave of all the people just stated that he was attracted to her and he did it just like that, as if he was announcing that he just completed scientific project that ended with unsurprising results.

But was the attraction mutual? It was hard for Arcee to decide. She had to admit that he wasn't very appealing, if anything he was intimidating. His sheer size was a lot to take in; the only two mechs larger than him were Megatron and Optimus. And then there was the cannon in place of his left forearm, she knew that it packed quite a punch; and that single, red optic of his that worked like a beacon for her stare.

Before the Empurata he was very good looking mech. He was just as large but also had two normal hands, wings on his forearms that gave impression of sharp blades rather than delicate appendages so typical to Vosians. And he had face. Arcee only saw him on some footage, but he was handsome mech with charming smile and very serious stare. She liked what she saw on the footage. On top of that he was dedicated, smart and just with just a bit too much of temper (not that Arcee was a stoic to begin with).

Now however it was all gone. Arcee realised for the first time that Proteus and Sentinel practically destroyed him. They not only took his passion with the Shadowplay, but also his wings and good looks with Empurata. In the end there was little left of the mech he used to be. All that he was left with were his intelligence, knowledge and dedication. All else was gone.

What he was now was what he managed to rebuilt from ruins that was his previous life. He salvaged what he could but it wasn't that much. All he was left with was his intellect and social stance, and the later was crippled by Empurata. He was still Senator, he was still noble but he was ostracised, people avoided him. Arcee knew that to be truth because that was the case with everyone who underwent Empurata. It was stigma that marked those who Senate chose to brand as enemies of the order that ruled Cybertron.

He was damaged as she was just in different way. She was marked by the war, by Airachnid and in much less way by Starscream (after all, Starscream killed Cliffjumper buy never forced Arcee to watch her partner's demise). The war that started as uprising against injustice and quickly mutated into Megatron's personal vendetta and chase for power.

Arcee had no other choice but to understand why Shockwave chose to fight alongside with Megatron. For him it was logical to fight against those who mutilated him (and so many others) especially that even before his Shadowplay he stood firmly against Proteus. The Autobot femme still had problems believing that the Senate was as corrupted as Shockwave claimed but Optimus confirmed Shockwave's story.

In the end she knew that they had a lot in common, and while he lost his sharp looking wings, handsome face and passionate temper, the hard core of his personality survived. But was it enough for her? There was one way to find out.

"What makes you think that the attraction is mutual?" She asked.

"It is obvious that it is not." Shockwave replied not moving. "I realize how I look."

"So, you think that the look is everything?"

"No. But I also lack the charm that I used to possess." The Decepticon's antennae stirred and tilted back.

"So if you believe that you are not attractive and lack charm, why did you even decide to try your luck with me?" Arcee smirked. She was curious what he would answer.

"It was only logical to inform you about my evident attraction toward you." Shockwave admitted. "Also, I do not lack self-confidence."

"You're lucky I'm not vain." The smirk spread into slight grin. "But you must prove that you are worthy of my time. After all, you are a Decepticon and I think very little of Decepticons."

"If I understand correctly, you require me to prove my worth because of my faction and not my… disability?"

"I find your physical appearance to be result of extreme injustice. Sure, you're no beauty, especially compared to how you used to look like, but I do not find it repulsive. It could be seen as disturbing by some, but I've seen much more much worse things to be affected by Empurata look." The Femme admitted. "But from my own experience I find Decepticons to be scum so I need you to show me that you are not."

"Is that all?" Shockwave leaned even closer to the Autobot before him. "Is that all you want me to do?"

"You used to be decent mech, show me that you still are one."

"As you wish." Shockwave's antennae bolted upright as he reached with his right servo and placed his index digit curled under Arcee's chin. "It shouldn't be hard task to complete."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know." He reached with his thumb and rested it against Arcee's lip plates. "Sadly, the physical pleasures of kissing – an adopted practice so popular among both Decepticons and Autobots – will not be possible for us to share, but I am confident I can make up for my inability by other means."

The moment Shockwave silenced his thumb gently traced Arcee's lips. The femme could barely feel the gentle touch but it was there, sending delicate impulses recognised as pleasure by her brain modules.

Half-tickling half-teasing, Shockwave repeated the move once and twice observing with satisfaction how Arcee's optics reacted to his touch. Her lens covers dilated and her opticbrows lifted in surprise and pleasure. He knew that it was nowhere to what effect kiss could have on a femme, but it still was enough for his needs. The game he chose to play was complicated in nature and never gave any guarantees of success, but it was the only way he could reach his goal – the only femme on this planet (with Airachnid being out of the question).

He knew well enough that an Autobot femme meant risk but logic dictated that the cease fire would last for quite some time with M.E.C.H. on the loose and Megatron involved with that human femme of his. Not to mention that they had Airachnid to deal with. With healthy amount of precaution and generous application of his skill he could fulfil his Spark's needs, which consisted of certain small, blue two-wheeler.

"We will meet again." Shockwave announced taking his hand away. "Soon."

"Oh, you're so certain?" Arcee said managing to control her voice, which was quite an achievement at the moment. She would never suspect that such a simple caress could send shivers down her spinal strut, especially performed by Shockwave of all people.

"I am since we will set our next appointment today." Shockwave stepped back from the femme. "It is only logical."

"Gee, that sounded soooo romantic." Arcee rolled her optics. One could count on Shockwave to be logical to the end.

"Would you prefer me to label it as a… date?"

"It would certainly sound better." Arcee placed her hand on her hips in international and interracial feminine gesture. "Appointments are for doctors and advocates. When you meet with someone for informal, non-platonic reasons it is called a date."

"Noted." Shockwave's winglets dropped visibly but his antennae remained as they were. "My proposition is exactly one local week from now, the same time, the same place."

"Fine, but not the same place. If you don't mind, it's too close to that bunch of morons." Arcee gestured to the deconstruction site where Vehicons, Miners and Insecticons worked on ruins of New Kaon.

"Is that hill is better?" Shockwave pointed as random hill few hundred meters away.

"No, I want someplace else." She said firmly. "Perhaps Death Valley? Or Grand Canyon?"

"I can't leave the site unsupervised."

"Find a substitute." Arcee cocked her head. "It's just few hours and I'm sure you can find someone competent."

"I will ask Soundwave." Shockwave's antennae fell down almost limply. "Or Knockout."

"Then we have a date." Arcee smirked and walked to Shockwave. "Now, one more thing."

She gestured Shockwave to bend to her. When he did, she gently stroked his antennae and kissed side of his head. That caused the mech to stiffen his antennae and winglets in shock.

"If you though, mister, that you have the monopoly for smooth moves, you're mistaken. " She gave him crooked smirk. "See you next week."

With that she transformed and drove away some distance until her small form was swallowed by bright lights of Groundbridge.

Shockwave stood in his spot for another good minute. That wasn't what he expected from the femme, but it was a good thing, he didn't need bashful femme.

TBC

Yeah… no lemons. I decided that erotic scene would be too much at this stage of Arcee and Shockwave development. And I do not deal in PWP; every smut scene has to have reason to be written.

Also sorry for taking my time. I still struggle for free time after my hiatus and this means that I can't write as fast as I would like to. But nothing is cancelled; everything will be continued as planned. Next – Megatron and Jack's bonding story, both gentlemen have to cooperate for the one woman they both care about.


End file.
